Angel Of Chaos
by Silver Myst1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come across a strange girl with many secrets. They invite her along to help her find her destiny, but will her destiny help or hurt her new friends. Plz R


Angel of Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what, guess what, guess what? I don't own Inuyasha. (Thank God, he's cute but stubborn...I wouldn't mind Sesshoumaru though...) Guess what, guess what, guess what, neither do you. (If you do, congratulations! I love your work! *^_^*)  
  
Warning: One of them has a mouth on them. Bet you can't guess who...then again, you probably can...oh well. *^_^*  
  
Chapter One: Fated Meeting  
  
A little girl with waist length blue black hair and large silver blue eyes stood in a clearing. She wore a silver kimono trimmed with beautifully embroidered sakura petals that swayed in the gentle breeze. She stared at the darkening sky as the blanket of night began to fall and the stars began to shine like the precious gems they are.  
  
"Hurry up! I want to get to the next village before we stop for the night." A voice came from the forest, heading in the girl's direction, but she failed to even acknowledge it.  
  
"But Inuyasha, I'm tired. I'm going to stop in the next clearing we come upon!" A female voice exclaimed and the child's eyes widened.  
  
'That voice, could it be? The woman from my dreams that shall lead me to my destiny?' The girl wondered as the owner of the voice came bursting through the brush into the clearing, her green and white school uniform sustaining minor damage.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome gasped as she noticed the little girl, who looked at her in amazement.  
  
'The dreams said, "The woman from the future shall guide you to your destiny." She definitely looks futuristic, she must be the one.' The girl thought as she stared in awe.  
  
"Uh, hello there. What's your name sweetie?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Who are you talking to, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the open field. "Whose the brat?" He questioned as he pointed to the girl and smirked at Kagome, though something in the air was not right and he went to take a sniff.  
  
"Sit." Kagome commanded and Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt, getting a nose full of dust.  
  
"Destruction."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.  
  
"My name is Hakai, but I believe that it translates to destruction in your language, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, but such a sweet, beautiful, young lady as yourself should not be concerned with such trivial things." Kagome stated.  
  
"I see. And what is your name?" Hakai inquired.  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said as she walked over to Hakai and knelt down beside her. "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "Um, where are your parents?"  
  
"In heaven, along with everyone else in my village." Hakai said, her voice emotionless.  
  
"I'm so sorry, were you the only survivor? And why don't you seem sad?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"It was quite some time ago and I have learned to shield myself from the pain. I miss my parents terribly and...though everyone else hated me, I miss them somewhat too. I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did."  
  
"What do you mean hated you, how could they hate such a beautiful child?" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
  
"I was different, that was reason enough for them."  
  
"Kagome, get away from her!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the spell released him and he drug Kagome away from Hakai.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"She reeks of the smell of blood." Inuyasha interrupted, standing in front of Kagome in a defensive stance. "Though it washes off, one is forever stained and mark with the scent of it."  
  
"Wha...what are you talking about? She is just a child. Tell him that he's just being over protective Hakai." Kagome smiled as she pushed past Inuyasha and went to Hakai's side, embracing her. "She has lost her family, her entire village, and you are accusing her of murder? How could you?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Then why is she the ONLY survivor? Answer me that. Why is she still alive?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Because they are dead. Those villagers deserved what they got." Hakai cried.  
  
"What?" Kagome gasped as she released Hakai.  
  
"What goes around, comes around, right? They killed my parents. Tortured them before they finally freed them from their misery by giving them the oblivion of death. Right in front of my eyes...just because they gave birth to me, gave me life? They were going to finish me off as well, and that's when it broke, the barrier I had erected to protect those ungrateful bastards." Hakai stated, tears streaming down her face. "These eyes...Damn these eyes. They're like evidence left at the scene of a crime.* They are the reason my parents had to suffer."  
  
"They mark you as what you are then...A demon?" It was more of a statement then a question, though after hearing her story Inuyasha made no move to stop Kagome as she embraced Hakai once more.  
  
"What are you doing? Didn't you hear a word I've said?"  
  
"Yes. I heard every word, and that is why I'm holding you. A child shouldn't have to see such horror, let alone not have anyone to hold, and comfort them after the fact." Kagome stated, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 'I have to be strong...she needs me. I can't cry.'  
  
"I...I'm..." Hakai stuttered. 'Not a child, why can't I say it? Is this part of the path, to be thought always as a helpless demon child by this...Kagome? It's been centuries since that happened, so why am I NOW feeling the sorrow I should have felt THEN? Maybe this is part of my curse?' She questioned within her mind. "Thank you." She sighed.  
  
"No problem...How about you come with us. Since you have no family, I can look after you. You can play with my kit Shippo, and Miroku and Sango would love you as well. What do you say?" Kagome asked, but Hakai was staring at Inuyasha.  
  
'He looks an awful lot like Inutasho...Could he be...' Hakai thought then looked at Kagome. "What did you say the hanyou's name was again?"  
  
"Who? Inuyasha? If you are thinking of declining because of that big oaf, don't. He's just acts all big and tough, but he's really just an over grown teddy bear." Kagome stated, picking Hakai up as she stood and held Hakai on her hip.  
  
'So, he is "Tashy's" half demon son. He's grown a lot since the last time I saw him...' Hakai thought absently.  
  
"What the hell is a teddy bear?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It's something from the future." Hakai answered. "Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, how did you..."  
  
"I've been having dreams about you Kagome. Of a girl from the future coming to show me the way, the path that I should take...to accomplish my destiny. Our meeting was fated you see, the question is do you accept your destiny?" Hakai cut Kagome off to explain.  
  
"Well then, I'll try my best to lead you down the right path. The one that will bring you happiness." Kagome stated as she walked over to grab her bag, still holding Hakai.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, but you have already made me very happy." Hakai smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you be a dear and set up for the night. I'm taking Hakai to that hot spring nearby so we can bathe."  
  
"What, why should I?"  
  
"I'll fix you a bunch of ramen when we get back." Kagome bribed.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha snorted as he began to set up camp.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she gathered her bathing supplies out of her bag and took off with Hakai to the hot spring.  
  
"Why are you so trusting of me?" Hakai inquired as they slipped into the warm water, letting it sooth their muscles.  
  
"Because, there is just an aura surrounding you that I can't help but trust. It is very sad, and very lonely, and it tells me that you're looking for something, or someone that can fill that void." Kagome answered. "I want to help you."  
  
"Thank you, Kagome. And I hope that you can fill the piece of your heart, and soul, that you are missing. I hope that the half-breed will come around and see the wonderful person he has right in front of him and learn to cherish you instead of take you for granted."  
  
"H..."  
  
"I can sense these things Kagome. Mikos are not the only ones that have that ability." Hakai giggled.  
  
"That's more like it. You need to laugh more often. You should not burden yourself with things from the past, things you cannot change." Kagome stated when suddenly they heard some noise from behind a bush.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Stand back Hakai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how is it so far? Good, bad, terrible? I need some feed back. I've been meaning to write this for a while, but with school taking up so much of my time and the clubs I'm in taking up the rest of what I have left, I just haven't been able to do much of anything. *Sigh* Oh, the *Next to the eyes thing actually is a sentence, more or less, from "Sensual Phrase" a great manga might I add. If you are old enough (it's rated M for Mature) then check it out. I thought it was cool! Different, but cool. 


End file.
